<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter's Warm Welcome by MrRhapsodist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952316">Winter's Warm Welcome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRhapsodist/pseuds/MrRhapsodist'>MrRhapsodist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Domestic Star Wars Saga [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Diapers, Female Friendship, Gen, Mommy Issues, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRhapsodist/pseuds/MrRhapsodist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Solo children return to Coruscant for a long overdue visit with their parents. However, Jaina soon learns that a few of her biggest secrets—what she’s wearing and who she’s dating—aren’t as secure as she’d like them to be.</p><p>Fortunately, she has a magical nanny to help with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Domestic Star Wars Saga [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter's Warm Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It <em> has </em> been a while, hasn’t it?”</p><p>Those were the first words to greet Jaina and Jacen Solo the moment they stepped off the shuttle’s boarding ramp. Silhouetted in the midday sun, a familiar figure with white hair and flowing lavender robes stood with arms outstretched. Eagerly, the twins rushed forward, throwing themselves into her embrace. If any of the other Jedi trainees coming to Coruscant took offense at this emotional display, no one said, barked, buzzed, or warbled about it.</p><p>“How are you, my darlings?” Pulling back, Winter Celchu regarded the two teenagers with a fond smile. “Oh, dear. If you keep getting any bigger, you’re going to be taller than Chewbacca.”</p><p>It never ceased to amaze Jaina how much she resembled her mother. Her eyes were smaller, but she had a regal lilt in her voice and face. And the way she swept both of them into her arms, despite being the same height, made Jaina remember safer, warmer times. When it was her and Jacen, alone with their nanny Winter in hideaways on Anoth, Naboo, and Bespin. Standing in the public hangar bay, the familiar gleam of Coruscant’s sunlight brought Jaina back to being a lot smaller, grasping onto Winter’s hand while she watched her parents and Uncle Luke race off to one galaxy-saving adventure or another.</p><p>For the first time since she’d been born, there wasn’t a war brewing somewhere. Jaina took the quiet for all it was worth.</p><p>“We’re learning a lot, I can tell you that.” Jacen’s lopsided grin was a match for their father’s. “Well, Anakin and I are, anyway. Unless Mara’s teaching Jaina something I don’t know about.”</p><p>“Quiet.” Jaina smirked. “You only <em> wish </em> you could sit in on our training sessions.”</p><p>“And you wish you could fly the <em> Sabre </em> with Uncle Luke—”</p><p>“Now, now, children.” That soft, chiding voice made Jaina snap to attention. She was five years old again, heeding Winter’s tone, but she blushed when she saw the older woman laugh. “You haven’t changed a bit. Come, the speeder’s waiting.”</p><p>“And where’s Mom and Dad in all this?” asked Jaina.</p><p>A slight pause, but Winter’s smile didn’t budge a muscle. “Busy, I’m afraid. Your mother is stuck in a conference with a native rights delegation from Klatooine over the Treaty of Vontor. And as for your father, he mentioned the <em> Falcon </em> needed repairs with its alluvial dampers. The Republic offered to handle it, but of course he won’t let the engineers anywhere near his ship.”</p><p>Jaina blinked. She kept forgetting how detailed Winter’s mind was. But that was the price of having a holographic memory. It made her blush, standing next to her former nanny, to think that Winter could never look at two teenagers and remember every single moment of their lives that she’d shared from the exact minute they’d been born.</p><p>She could only imagine the secrets, scars, and joys that Winter kept locked away up in her head.</p><p>“That does sound like Dad.” Jacen grimaced. “Great. This’ll be yet another quiet dinner with Threepio at the apartment. I can’t <em> wait </em>...”</p><p>Jaina socked him in the arm. “Relax. At least it’s not Chewie cooking this time...”</p><hr/><p>Their family’s apartment in the Senate District was luxurious, although it couldn’t compare to the Senate Building itself or the Emperor’s former palace. Outfitted with Alderaanian oro wood furnishings and Naboo patterned carpets, the Solos had kept their residence clean and pure by the sheer fact that, as far as Jaina could remember, they hardly spent any of their time there. But with Threepio off translating for their mother’s ongoing diplomatic function, the twins were greeted to the sight of repurposed R4-type astromech droids vacuuming the rugs and preparing food in the kitchen suite.</p><p>They whistled and beeped out a greeting in binary, which Jaina had begun to learn. Nowhere close to being able to carry a conversation with Artoo-Detoo, but she was getting there.</p><p>As she sat on the couch, Jacen winked from the doorway. “I don’t know about you, but I’m going downstairs. See what’s on the holovid.”</p><p>“Go ahead.” Jaina rubbed at her temples. “I think I’ve got hyperspace lag.”</p><p>“Later!” With another roguish grin, Jacen was back out the door and down the hall. Jaina didn’t have to use the Force to know how far he went until he found their old room.</p><p>But the moment Jacen’s footsteps receded into silence, she let out a sigh. It’d been a long trip, and while the leggings Mara had loaned her held up, she desperately needed a change. As built as it was for absorption, the diaper she wore under her skirt was starting to sag, and if Jaina didn’t deal with it, she’d leak—or worse. Keeping it to herself while her twin bond with Jacen sang loud and clear throughout the trip from Yavin 4 had been a chore in and of itself.</p><p>She got up from the couch. Searching for her bag, Jaina hoped that the domestic droids hadn’t been too generous and put it in her room. She didn’t want to have to explain that to her brother. If their sibling Anakin had been there, Jaina supposed he could have devised a way to distract Jacen <em> and </em> make a surreptitious grab for a spare diaper and wipes. But, alas, Anakin was back with his own class at the Jedi academy, still practicing lightsaber forms while his older siblings got a break from their studies.</p><p>And it wasn’t as if Anakin wasn’t clever enough to figure out what Jaina was after.</p><p>Throwing up her hands in frustration, Jaina eyed the corridor. A few steps to the refresher. That’d be it. She was certain she could slip her garment off, hide it, and clean up.</p><p>She took one step into the hallway—</p><p>“Jaina?”</p><p>Freezing up, Jaina fought back a gasp. Her heart raced, and when she jolted, she was positive that her diaper had rustled loud enough for the entirety of Orowood Tower to hear it. Her skirt and Mara’s borrowed leggings could only do so much.</p><p>When she did turn around, she met Winter’s steady gaze.</p><p>She didn’t miss the tiny smile on her lips.</p><p>“Do you need help, sweetheart?” Brushing a hand through long white hair, Winter sighed. She shook her head and stepped out from the kitchen. “It’s fine. No one needs to know.”</p><p>Jaina blinked. “Know what...?”</p><p>“Jaina, I remember that pose.” A light grin returned to Winter’s face, and she closed the distance with hands reaching for the younger woman’s arms. “It’s the curse of having a memory like mine. I remember <em> every </em> single diaper I’ve changed, including yours.”</p><p>As her face went red, Jaina could feel the truth in her nanny’s words. She caught glimpses of two infants—and eventually, two toddlers—being laid down on a changing table. Slender hands rose into view, comforting one child, possibly Jacen. The other hand came to unzip the pink onesie on the other child, and Jaina knew she was seeing herself. Even seventeen years later, she knew her own face from that babe, and Winter’s memory was full of love. It shocked her, feeling devotion of that height welling up inside someone else’s heart.</p><p>But the Force did not lie, and Jaina didn’t resist when Winter—in the present—came up and hugged her.</p><p>“Come on, dear,” she whispered. “No one else will know. But let me help you, all right?”</p><p>Jaina nodded. Tears pricked at the edge of her vision.</p><p>“Shh.” Winter’s hand came up to caress the side of her face. “Come with me. I’ll get your bag.”</p><p>Her heart raced, but through the Force, Jaina felt a stillness that she could trust. It came from Winter herself, and it radiated across the entire apartment, as clear and warm as Mara’s own presence when they had an afternoon to themselves.</p><p>She took Winter’s hand and gave it a squeeze.</p><hr/><p>Jaina breathed slowly. She recalled every technique she knew to bring her heart rate down, but the thick soggy weight between her legs wasn’t helping. Lying on her back, she rested her head on one of the pillows Winter had provided. It was their parents’ bedroom, and lying there in a wet diaper, Jaina suddenly felt three times smaller and younger. But Winter had reassured her that no one would be back for some time.</p><p>“And in any case,” she added with a wink, “I can work as fast as I used to with you.”</p><p>“That’s good, I guess?” Jaina rolled her eyes. She kept her gaze on the ceiling and the two glowpanels switched on low.</p><p>Winter hovered over her from the foot of the bed. In one hand, she had a folded spare diaper. In the other, a bottle of fast-wash gel. Jaina stared, realizing how familiar this felt. She wasn’t sure, but she had the impression in her own memories of Winter wearing elegant lavender and blue robes, always faithfully attending to her mother at a state ceremony or watching over Jaina and her brothers at a secure park in the Palace Precinct. The way she stood over Jaina now, equipped with changing supplies, felt oddly natural.</p><p>But that didn’t clear up her mortification at the moment.</p><p>“Shh.” Winter lowered her supplies to one side. With a deft flick of her wrist, she hiked up Jaina’s skirt and tugged down her tights, revealing a white diaper that had gone heavy and yellow near the crotch.</p><p>Jaina winced, but Winter didn’t remark on it. She smiled, and Jaina could hold onto that pulse of love she felt in the Force. It took more effort on her part, not having a natural bond like she did with Mara or Tenel Ka. But as her former nanny undid the tapes on her diaper and poured some fast-wash gel into her hands, Jaina held onto that affection brimming around the older woman. It was the same aura from when they’d first arrived: a familiar figure backlit by Coruscant’s intense sunlight.</p><p>“Lift your legs, please.” Winter smiled, removing the old diaper. She had it rolled up and stuffed into a clear plastic bag—one that easily covered up the smell, for which Jaina was grateful. Her hands returned a second later, rubbing fast-wash gel between the young woman’s legs and making her squirm. But Winter laughed and cooed, making Jaina settle into place as her nanny finished wiping her off with a dry towelette.</p><p>She slid a fresh diaper underneath Jaina. Their eyes met for a second, and within a flash, Winter had the diaper pulled up and taped on around Jaina’s hips. She made one or two adjustments with the tips of her fingers. Stepping back, she smiled and brushed another slender hand through her long hair, marveling at her work.</p><p>“Now this,” she said softly, “is what I remember. And it’s a lot easier this time.” Her eyes settled onto Jaina’s face. “Thank you for that.”</p><p>“Um, you’re welcome?” Jaina giggled. She hurried to get her leggings and skirt back into place. As she stood, the new diaper didn’t rustle so much. However Winter had managed that, she had no idea. “Um, and thank <em> you </em> for this, really—”</p><p>Suddenly, they were hugging, and Jaina leaned into Winter’s shoulder. Two soft, loving hands pressed into her back, rubbing small circles that made her melt from the inside-out. She let out a sigh and fell against her old nanny.</p><p>“I’d love to know how this started, if you wouldn’t mind.” Winter’s eyes brightened when she regarded the teenager’s face. “I promise I won’t tell your parents. But I’d like to know myself.”</p><p>Jaina hesitated. She stole a glance at the door. It had slid shut the moment they came to the bed together, and she hadn’t heard or felt anything from Jacen in that time. Her whole body tensed for a moment, but Winter had tucked a finger under Jaina’s chin and brought her gaze back to catch the tender smile waiting for her.</p><p>“Okay.” Licking her lips, Jaina leaned onto Winter’s arm. “So, you remember a few months ago, when Aunt Mara had her baby? She asked me to visit, and one thing led to another...”</p><hr/><p>Hours later, dinner came and went. Jacen and Jaina regaled Winter with stories from Yavin 4 and the Jedi excavations Jaina had missed out on. But she had experiences with Tenel Ka on Dathomir that Jacen didn’t know about. She took some small satisfaction in watching his brow lift when she teased out details about a mountain climbing race with Cenowyn. In their bond, Jaina caught a melancholy pang. A fleeting whisper of a thought, that if only <em> he </em> had been there, too.</p><p>She vowed to herself she’d include him more often. Old wounds had finally begun to heal up.</p><p>While the service droids came and cleaned up, Winter excused herself to answer a holocomm call. Jaina didn’t need the Force to know what the call would be. <em> Sorry, Winter, but we’ll be late. Han’s still busy fixing things with Chewie, and the Hutt delegates won’t go quietly tonight... </em></p><p>It was the same call she’d heard most of her life. Those long quiet moments when her parents and Uncle Luke were off saving the galaxy, leaving her and Jacen and Anakin with Winter.</p><p>Some things never changed.</p><p>“I’m gonna hit the sonic shower,” Jacen said, stretching out his arms as he got up from the table. “Unless you want first crack at it, sis?”</p><p>Jaina shook her head. “Nah, I’m good. I might turn in early.”</p><p>“Really?” Her brother tilted his head to the side. “You not feeling too good?”</p><p>“More tired than anything.” When Jacen’s expression didn’t change, Jaina sighed and rubbed at her cheek. “Go on, seriously.”</p><p>Inwardly, she steeled herself for a chat with Winter, expecting to go over what she’d confessed about her time with Mara and Tenel Ka. They’d sit together at the dining table, drinking hot cocoa and chatting quietly while her brother spent an inordinate amount of time in the refresher.</p><p>It came as a complete shock when Jacen didn’t leave.</p><p>He pulled out his chair and sat down. In a desert brown tunic and trousers, he was a younger version of Han Solo with Tatooine style. But Jacen had some elements of their mother’s face as well, especially around the eyes. That gaze settled onto Jaina, and she felt a warm pulse through their bond. Instinctively, she reached for that pulse, letting the Force fill the silence between them with a radiant glow that they’d known their entire lives.</p><p>In a flash, she knew exactly what was on his mind. Jaina went completely still.</p><p>“How long have you known?” she asked, keeping her voice low.</p><p>Jacen shrugged. “About which part? What you’re wearing, or who you’re dating?”</p><p>Biting on her bottom lip, Jaina shot a glance over her shoulder. No sign of Winter. “Both.”</p><p>“C’mon, Jaina. It’s me.” That lopsided grin came back with a vengeance. “I’ve noticed it in the way you walk nowadays. And you don’t mask your feelings as well as you might like.”</p><p>“Ah, Sithspit.”</p><p>“Yeah. Um, sorry.”</p><p>“And as for—”</p><p>“Tenel Ka?” Jacen finished. He nodded to himself. “That was more surprising. The air gets a little more charged when you two are, well, <em> anywhere </em> near each other.”</p><p>Suddenly, Jaina wasn’t on Coruscant anymore. She was back on Yavin 4, retracing every step she’d ever taken through the Massassi temple, trying to scrub away every trace, every hint, of her schoolgirl crush on Tenel Ka. And, while she was it, every telltale scent and crinkle from underneath her skirt. To say nothing of the taste of breast milk on her lips after another intimate session with Mara. But she couldn’t erase the past.</p><p>The fact that Jacen was so calm and pleasant, even in their bond, unnerved her.</p><p>“Well, look, things got complicated while you and Anakin were away.” Jaina folded her arms across her chest. What she would have given to curl up and vanish altogether. “Mara had needs, and so did Tenel Ka, as it turned out. I was on hand for both of them, so...”</p><p>“No, I get it.” Jacen blinked. “I mean, okay, maybe I don’t get <em> all </em> of it, but you and Mara have a connection. It’s special, case closed. And if Tenel Ka loves you, I won’t stand in the way of that.”</p><p>Jaina eyed him from the corner of her vision. “You’re sure about that?”</p><p>“Look, on Tython, Uncle Luke and I had a heart-to-heart.” Jacen’s gaze drifted across the table, and Jaina could feel him moving far away from Coruscant. Out into the distant fringes of the galaxy, where Jedi and Sith relics dotted a thousand battlefields and caverns. “It’s, uh, getting more dangerous right now. Pirate attacks are up, neo-Imperials are on the move, and we’re both getting closer to Knighthood. So, yeah, I decided to let go of what I had going for Tenel Ka. I figured it’d be better that way.”</p><p>“Better?” Jaina echoed. “For you?”</p><p>“And you, too.” Jacen almost smiled. “You and her make a good team. Why break that up?”</p><p>Jaina nodded. She wanted to say thanks, but didn’t bother. Gratitude filled the bond between them, infusing the air across the table with a warm, reassuring pulse. Jacen responded with an outward smile and an inward pulse of his own. They rested in that energy together, even as Jaina shifted in her seat and fought against the urge to use her diaper as intended.</p><p>After all, she’d promised Jacen could use the refresher first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>